Letters To Sammy
by winchesterbitch
Summary: basically, its after Season 5, Dean is aware that his brother is alive. He's no longer with Ben and Lisa, in fact he's living back in Lawrence raising his own child, one he hadn't met before. and ofcourse...a Surprise for all.


[A/N: After Season 5. Dean Knows Sam is alive and has been writing to him. Dean didn't stay with Lisa and Ben, he's been raising his own child alone, back in yup you guessed it Lawrence. He gave up hunting but is keeping his daughter trained and educated on the things that go bump in the night.]  
_

**Sept.26/2010  
**

**Sammy,  
Don't think that because I'm writing this to you mean that I'm not still pissed that you didn't tell me you were back, cos I am. I just didn't want you trying to find me at Lisa's because I'm not there anymore. Lisa didn't want me she just thought she did until Ben's real father cam back. Its surprising to me that I wasn't hurt more by everything that happened...but I wasn't. After I left Lisa I kind of bummed around a bit, doing hunts here and there, until I met the one person that could make me quit hunting for good. No, its not a girlfriend, It's a daughter, ****MY ****daughter, her name is Angelina but she likes to be called Angel. I'll tell you about her next time Sammy, for now I gotta go, I have to get her to school.**

**Later,  
Dean.**

Oct.1/2010

**Dear Dean,**

**YOU HAVE A KID! That's huge Man. I told Bobby and he says that he has faith that you'll be a good dad. I Told him that you'd be an awesome father since you raised me and I turned out ok. So I'm proud of you Dean, I'm glad that you've finally been able to find at least a little bit of happiness in your life, you deserve it. I'd like to come to Lawrence to see you, But instead of just showing up like I wanted too Bobby said I should wait and see if you want to see me. So Dean, Let me know if and when you want to see me and I'll drive up, I'd really like a chance to meet my neice. Hope to hear from you soon Big brother.  
Love,  
Sammy.**

Oct.10/2010

**Dear Sammy,  
I need time before I let you come see us, Sorry. Angel wants to meet you too but like I said I'm not ready. But I won't deny you the chance to get to know your neice, so I gave Angel your email address so she can add you to her messenger thing, She says her screen name/email thing is ****angellicwinchester **** is yours still right? Anyway, Angel's an awesome kid, says she wants to be a Doctor when she grows up, but she said she wants to open a clinic to help injured hunters, its a decent goal though I wish that it was about her helping people instead of just hunters. Anyway, Gotta get going taking Angel out for dinner tonight.**

**Love,  
Dean**

Oct.30/2010

**Dear Dean,**

Glad you and Angel get to spend time together, better than when we were kids and dad was always gone. This letter should get to you by tomorrow, it was urgent so I sent it express post. Don't ask how it happened cos its one answer that I don't have, but Mom and Dad are back, Alive and well and Heading in your direction. I tried to stop them but you know dad, obviously and mom just desparately wanted to see you. I wanted to warn you by phone but I don't have your number, so Hopefully you get this before they show up.

**Love,**

**Sammy**

**No sooner had he finished the letter and reached for the phone to call his brother at Bobby's(FINALLY), there was a knock on the door, Dean froze momentarily, he was keeping Angel home since they don't celebrate Halloween, he stated 'religious' beliefs for their lack of celebrating Halloween. He stood slowly and headed toward the door, stopping only to tell Angel to go into his bedroom, lock the door and not to come out until he told her too.**

**Once she was upstairs he grabbed his shotgun and opened the door slowly sticking the barrel of the gun through the opening in the door, staring out at the things wearing his parents' faces.**

**"You demons got alot of never wearing my parents' bodies"**

**The one that looked like his father frowned but understood Dean's mistrust, shaking his head he spoke softly.**

**"C'mon dude, its us."**

**Dean took in a shaky breath and noddd but kept the gun trained on his parents, not believing what he was seeing and with good reason too.**

**"Prove it"**

**He said looking towards Mary as she gave him a soft smile.**

**"When you were four, your father and I split up for a short while. I was upset one day and you my brave strong little man, walked over to me and told me that everything would be ok, that daddy still loved me and that you did too, then you gave me the biggest hug ever."**

**Dean nodded and took a breath before looking to John.**

**"What do you got?"**

**John shook his head and sighed slightly before letting out a slight chuckle**

**"Your nickname used to be Monkey. I used to call you it all the time, When you were nine you ****decided that you were too old to have a nickname, so I stopped calling you it, and you started calling Sammy Monkey."**

**Dean's breath hitched as he opened the door and lowered the gun, he backed away and grabbed his flask, Mary had been about to tell him that he really didn't need a drink but both she and John found themselves doused with holy water. After he tossed the holy water on them Mary angrily turned to look at her husband.**

**"This is your fault John. You did this to our boys!"**

**John sighed but didn't argue with her, Dean watched his parents silently for a moment before John finally looked over at his wife.**

**"I was trying to get the thing that killed you Mary."**

**The woman shook her head sighing softly before looking back at her husband with venom in her eyes.**

**"At what expense John? The boys lived a life I never wanted for them! And then whem Sammy chose to have a real life you tell him not to come back."**

**John looked down about to defend his own actions but Dean spoke first.**

**"ENOUGH! Stop Fighting. I'm Sick of Breaking up the Family Drama!"**

**Both Mary and John looked at Dean shocked at his outburst. When Angel had heard her father yell she left the bedroom and ran downstairs with Sammy's demon knife in hand, ready to brawl with whatever harmed her father.**

**"Daddy?"**

**Dean smiled softly at the child and put his hand out for the knife.**

**"Its ok Panda Bear, give me the knife"**

**Angel nodded and slowly handed the knife over to her father and leaned into the tight hug that he gave her once he put the knife down. Mary looked at her son eyes shining with tears as she looked at the little girl in his arms she finally spoke.**

**"I'm a Grandma?"**


End file.
